


Duchess Isley

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [21]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Pamela is a Duchess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You grow tired of city life and go to live with your longtime friend Pamela Isley.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Reader, Poison Ivy/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 4





	Duchess Isley

Carriages were slowly becoming a thing of the past and in their place were things called automobiles that did not need horses to pull them. The city was becoming increasingly noisy, you noted with a soft sigh. City life had never been quiet, but with the invention of the automobile, it was increasingly less so. Also, the smell that came from them made you wrinkle your nose.

You longed for country life and when an old friend sent word that she wished for you to visit her at her country estate you couldn’t resist the urge to go. You packed straight away and caught the first train to her estate.

Pamela Lillian Isley was one of your oldest friends. Her husband had passed earlier this year, but it had never really been a love match. Her mother had wanted her to have a title and that she did. She was now a Duchess and had more money than she knew what to do with. Her home was grand and when you arrived it was also filled with plants of various species and types. Some you knew right away and others she had to tell you.

“These,” she gestured to the unknown pink flower that you had been eyeing, “are orchids.” You touched the delicate petals before she motioned for you to follow her. “I had a greenhouse built for myself earlier this year after my husband died. It’s been occupying most of my time.”

She opened the doors and you felt as though you had stepped into another world. Plants hung from the ceiling and line rows of tables that Pamela had set up. She walked you through the process of taking care of them and you promised to help her as you spent your days together. 

Life with Pamela was wonderful. The days you spent were filled with laughter and happiness that you had not felt for so long. When the season came in where young ladies would be securing marriages the two of you made the trip into the city to be there for the parties.

Selina Kyle leaned into her step-son, Damian Wayne, and said, “That is Duchess Pamela Isley and her friend Lady Y/N Y/L/N. Duchess Isley lost her husband earlier this year and Lady Y/L/N has been living with her.”

Damian eyed the two of you shrewdly and said, “They seem to be close.”

Selina fanned herself and smiled, “They make a fine pair that’s for sure. Poor Pamela must be so lonely after her husband’s passing it is good to see her smiling again.”

On the other side of the room, you and Pamela were giggling with one another as she told you yet another story about one of the nobles. You weren’t up on all the gossip of the town, but Pamela seemed to know everything.

“Duke Wayne has adopted yet another son, his name is Timothy Drake, his parents were killed recently,” Pamela told you as your eyes had landed on the Wayne family. Duke Bruce Wayne had been the most eligible bachelors when he came of age to marry. You remembered the fuss that the girls had made over him. He had married Lady Talia al Ghul, but she had been killed several years prior. After her passing, he had stayed away from society raising his sons. His son Dick Grayson had come of age two years prior and married a Lady Koriand'r. She was from a foreign country and Lord Grayson had left a trail of broken hearts in his wake. Then there was Lord Jason Todd, who still hadn’t chosen a wife, but there were rumors surrounding him that he had declared he would never marry. 

Lord Damian Wayne had just come out to society and was currently on the market for a wife. Women with their mothers or chaperones were flocking to him, but he seemed less than enthused by this. You leaned in close to Pamela, “It seems Lord Wayne wants to leave the party as soon as possible.”

“Shall we save the future Duke from this torture?” Pamela asked, a sparkle in her eyes. 

“We shall,” you said.

The two of you made your way over and Bruce smiled when he saw Pamela, “Ah Duchess Isley, Lady Y/L/N, what brings you over to us this evening?”

“We were hoping Lord Wayne,” she gestured to Damian, “would show us around your lovely gardens.”

Duke Wayne looked at his son, “Would you mind showing these ladies our gardens?”

“Of course not, Father,” Damian said as he offered both of you his arms. “We shall be back soon.” He led you outside into the crisp evening air, “I cannot thank you two ladies enough. I didn’t think I would ever escape the endless parade of women.”

You patted his arm, “It will only get worse from here, Lord Wayne.”

“Please call me, Damian. There is no need for formalities out here,” he said. He was right there was no one around to care if they were being proper with the formalities.

He led you around the gardens pointing out flowers that he preferred and giving histories on how they came to be in the gardens before leading you back inside and returning to his father’s side. It wasn’t long after that that you and Pamela headed for her home in the city. The two of you prepared for bed and curled up beside one another. You just looked at her for a moment, taking in the details of her from her gorgeous red hair to her green eyes. “Remember the days when this was us?” You asked her softly, thinking back over the events of the evening. “The parties, the dresses, everyone vying for that perfect match?”

She hummed and smiled at you, “They seem like a lifetime ago if I’m being honest. I will never forget how nervous I was.”

You giggled, “You handled it better than I did.”

You and Pamela had clung to one another in those days fearing one misstep in society would have you cast out and shunned by the people you had known for your entire life. She had found her match, but you had decided to withdraw from the season, from society. You wanted love and not just an advantageous match.

Pamela took your hand, “I think you did a marvelous job and I am jealous of you, you know.”

You looked at her in confusion, “Whatever do you mean?”

She bit her lip, “I grew to care for my husband, but at the time I only did it because it was what was expected of me. You decided not to follow the norms of society and lived your life your way. I always admired that and wished I had had the courage to do the same.”

You held her in your arms, “I couldn’t marry someone I did not love. I would rather be seen as a spinster than be trapped to someone whom I did not care for.”

Pamela nodded her mind beginning to grow fuzzy as sleep slowly crept upon her. She yawned and snuggled closer, the two of you embracing the entire evening. Pamela was the only person you would ever love, and she knew that you were the only one she could ever love as well. The two of you spent the remainder of your days together, living out the rest of your lives in happiness. Watching the next generation try to find their way in the world as the two had done.

The world around you changed, but Pamela was always a constant in your life. The two of you taking a page from Lord Wayne’s book and taking in children that had lost their families and watched them grow and mature before your eyes.

And that is how you spent the rest of your days together. And once you were both gone the people that your lives had touched started an orphanage in your honors to continue the work that you and Pamela had started. 


End file.
